The Forest of Sakura's flower
by Hey-Nana
Summary: [AU. GRAY'S POV] Estaba cansado, pero eso no evitó que sonriera al pensar, que mañana volvería a verla, y quien sabe, quizás también pasado mañana. Y no, no vi nada espeluznante. Vi un espíritu interesante. Un espíritu muy gentil. Con máscara de gato. Y con el bonito nombre de Juvia. /Gruvia/
1. Memoria I

¡Hola!, ¿Cómo están gente preciosa de este fandom? Bueno, como unos(as) se habrán dado cuenta, ya he subido dos one shot en este fandom, a pesar, de que no estoy muy familiarizada con él. Así que ahora, me he tomado el atrevimiento de empezar, con este pequeño fic que tendrá menos de diez capítulos cortos. Los cuales todos, serán desde** la perspectiva de Gray.** No lo sé, me gusta meterme en las mentes ajenas. Es un AU. Basado en la famosa película **Hotarubi no Mori e.** Con la diferencia, de que Gray, es el niño que visita al espíritu del bosque Juvia. No lo sé, me parece lindo que sea él, quien fue creciendo al lado de ella y también, que sea él, quien cuente esta historia.

Mientras leen, notarán unas cuentas cosas quizás extrañas, pero todo se responderá abajo, al final del capitulo.

_La letra cursiva es el presente._ La letra normal es el pasado, donde veremos, la historia de Gray y Juvia. Espero que les guste. Y si quieren, pueden leer el capitulo escuchando la canción **Sometimes... Someone** de Yiruma, **versión Music Box.**

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

.

.

.

**- The Forest of Sakura's flower -**

—_¡Gray! —gritaron desde la puerta del aula, por lo cual, me vi a voltear solo para encontrarme con mi mejor amigo Natsu Dragneel—Ya es hora de irnos, ¿Por qué tan distraído?_

_Parpadeé un poco, respondiéndole que no tenía nada y caminé hacia él._

_No era como si no quisiese contarle lo que sucedía, pero no sabía exactamente cómo explicarlo sin que me pusiera a llorar como un niño pequeño. No quería que se burlara de mí, no… lo único que no quería era tener que recordarla a ella._

_Yo… no quiero hablar de ella, no ahora, no a pesar de que ya hayan pasado dos años desde lo sucedido. La herida aún estaba ahí. Y lo sé, aún está abierta esperando a cicatrizar, a pesar de que eso, tardaría mucho más de lo que desearía. ¿Alguna vez has sentido como se te es tomado el corazón, y luego, sentir como este es lanzado hacia la pared con una cruel ferocidad delante de tus ojos?, bueno, así es como me siento. O quizás peor._

_A veces pienso, que podría haber sido un error conocerla. Pero luego recuerdo, que mi vida comenzó a ser armoniosa y placentera cuando tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro en el Monte de Dios. _

—_Bueno, aquí nuestros caminos se dividen. Hey Gray._

— _¿Qué?_

_Se quedó en silencio por un momento._

— _¿Seguro que estás bien?_

_No… no lo estoy._

—_Sí._

_Las mentiras algunas veces son la mejor salida para huir de situaciones incómodas, o en este caso, dolorosas. Además, estoy seguro que Natsu me perdonaría. Así que lo vi marcharse, por lo cual también caminé hacia mi hogar, donde seguramente Ur me esperaría con otro de sus no tan buenos curry._

"_Gray-sama...__."_

_Es doloroso, realmente lo es, ¿Pero quién soy yo para decidir, que caminos tomará el incierto destino?, ¿Quién soy yo para maldecir los acontecimientos sucedidos?, a pesar de que duele, sabía que nada cambiaría._

_Y yo, tenía que meterme eso en la cabeza. _

_Yo, Gray Fullbuster tenía que aprender a vivir, sin aquel espíritu fantasmal de nombre Juvia…_

—_Estamos en verano—mi voz, lo sé bien, está temblando. Mientras observo el ocaso en su pleno resplandecer—A solo unos cuantos días, de que tú y yo habríamos cumplido diez años de conocernos…_

_Ya que sí, fue hace diez años, a mis cortos siete años de edad, que vi por primera vez, a aquella chica fantasmal llamada Juvia. Diez años, y lo recuerdo, como si hubiese sido ayer…_

** ~ Memoria I ~**

**. Su nombre es Juvia .**

— ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

—Solo unos minutos Lyon

Suspiré, mirando como mi latoso hermano no paraba de hacer la misma pregunta desde hacía varios minutos, aunque bueno, yo también empecé a preguntarme cuando llegaríamos a la casa de los amigos de mi mamá, los Dragneel. Era normal, cada verano, viajábamos horas para llegar a las afueras de Hosenka, donde los amigos de mamá vacacionaban y también, aquel idiota de Natsu que era un gran amigo mío, aunque a veces, también es mi rival.

Pero lo quiero, aunque si, nunca lo admitiría ni diría en voz alta, ¡Primero que Erza se coma mi almuerzo a dejarme decir cosas no varoniles!

— ¡Mira! —Gritó Ultear señalando la copa de los árboles que se miraban a lo lejos— ¡Es el bosque La montaña de Dios!

En el cual, se dice que habitan muchos espíritus, o al menos, eso me han dicho Jellal y Erza que una vez, hicieron una tarea sobre aquel lugar. Pero la verdad, yo no creo que eso sea cierto. Nadie nunca ha visto un espíritu, aunque a decir verdad, creo que nadie se ha atrevido siquiera a poner un pie en el lugar.

Bah, solo eran una bola de miedosos.

—Apuesto que sería hermoso ir a la cima—murmuró mi hermana.

Mientras miraba, como habíamos llegado a aquella acogedora vivienda, y como Natsu y Lucy, otra amiga nuestra que también pasaría aquí las vacaciones, estaba saludándonos desde lejos.

— ¡Ur-san, Ultear, Lyon, Gray!

Y aquí comenzaban otras vacaciones de verano. Jugando en el lago, comiendo sandías, e incluso, escuchar historias de terror contadas con Ultear y sus efectos especiales, que no sé, de donde los saca (aunque creo que su amiga Meredy, la cual merodeaba cerca de aquí, y se la pasaba en casa, tiene algo que ver).

—Es verdad lo que les digo. Cuando caminaba por el bosque, vi algo parado entre los árboles, ¡Era escalofriante! —decía Lyon con terror exagerado, ¿En verdad esperaba que cayésemos en eso? Y faltaba poco para que Natsu hablara…

— ¡¿Era un espíritu?! —Y ahora va Lucy…

— ¡Natsu tengo miedo!

¡Oh vamos, ni que tuviésemos cinco años!

—Era una cosa de color blanco, todo en esa cosa era blanco.

—Tal vez solo era un lobo—dije, tratando de calmarlos.

Pero así siguieron toda la noche. Hasta que se cansaron y como todo ser humano, lograron dormirse, dejándome a mí, sin poder despegar un ojo. Ya que por una razón, no quería dormir. Y desde lo que Lyon había dicho, una curiosidad de ir al bosque, creció en mí.

Lyon decía que vio una cosa espeluznante, Ultear y Natsu, que había espíritus fantasmales, y Lucy, bueno, ella era una miedosa. Pero, ¿Y si era solamente un animal salvaje?, si fuera ese el caso, estaríamos en peligro, y más, Natsu y Meredy que tenían casas cerca del lugar.

Cielos.

Sé que si mamá se entera, me matará, pero bueno, cuando a un niño le entra la curiosidad, hay que hacer lo que sea para calmarla.

—Hey Lyon. Lyon. Lyon.

Lo vi moverse, para luego, levantarse tallándose los ojos y buscando la luz del sol, el cual, saldría en creo, cinco horas más.

— ¿Qué quieres Gray? —preguntó.

— ¿En dónde dices que viste la cosa escalofriante?

¿Quién dice que un grupo de niños como nosotros no puede salir de madrugada a caminar por un bosque infestado de fantasmas?

Qué yo sepa, no había una regla para ello. Pero sí, había advertencia de cierta niña de cabellos rubios que no paraba de llorar, por suerte, Natsu la calmaba, aunque fuera solo un poco.

Digo poco… ya que por cada diez minutos, se ponía a llorar de nuevo.

Pero aun sí, eso no quitaba que era un poco divertido estar así con ellos, mirando la oscuridad, tropezando con las ramas y gritando por cualquier cigarra que se escuchara a la distancia. Solo teníamos siete años, cualquier cosa nos divertía, a pesar, de estar a altas horas de la posible madrugada.

— ¡Fue ahí! —Gritó nuestro albino amigo apuntando hacia el frente— ¡Ahí vi la cosa escalofriante!

Todas nuestras cabezas miraron hacia su dirección, solo, para ver, la entrada de la tan conocida "_La Montaña de Dios_", en donde, se encontraban la gran mayoría de los árboles de cerezo del pueblo. Y bueno, de todos los lugares, este es el que menos habría creído, que Lyon había viso algo "extraño".

—Entonces hay que ir—propuse caminando y notando también, como nadie me seguía— ¿Minna?

—Tengo miedo, no pienso poner un pie en ese lugar—dijeron todos como si hubiese sido practicado.

Muchos dirán, como todo niño normal, me regresaría a la casa sin decir nada, regresaría a dormir como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero no, yo no soy un niño normal, y la curiosidad, sabía bien, no me dejaría dormir.

—Entonces iré yo solo.

— ¡Pero si vas te perderás! —gritó Meredy, que estaba, tomada de la mano de Ultear.

—No sucederá nada malo, pero, si me tardo más de treinta minutos, irán por ayuda, ¿Está bien?

— ¡Ten cuidado Gray! —escuché a Natsu y Lucy decirme, pero yo, ya estaba pisando aquellos escalones que me aproximaban cada vez más, a aquel lugar con ambiente pesado.

Muchos dicen que, para la edad que tengo, soy alguien muy maduro, y bueno, mirando a las personas que tengo por amigos, creo que eso es cierto. Pero también, no olvido que soy un niño, y como el niño que soy, esta situación me estaba comenzando a meter miedo. Así es, tengo miedo, y ahora que lo pienso, ya no veía la entrada por la cual, había estado caminando, ni tampoco, la luz de linternas que mis amigos lanzaban hacia mí.

¡Eso es, la linterna!

Activé la máxima intensidad de luz, solo para darme cuenta, de las feas siluetas que los árboles creaban, y que hacían, que unas tremendas ganas de ir al baño apareciera en mí.

¡Este no es momento para ser nenita, debo demostrar que soy valiente! A pesar, de que mis pantalones fuesen víctima de ello.

Y es ahora que me doy cuenta de lo tonto que fui, ¿Por qué tuve que venir a estas horas a este terrorífico lugar?, ¿Por qué no me esperé a mañana, cuando el sol saliera espantando a los monstruos que rondaran el lugar?

—Porque eres un tonto. Tonto. Tonto—me dije, mientras caminaba sin mirar bien el camino.

Y por lo tanto, cayendo sobre mis pies y rodando, por una pequeña loma que estaba enfrente. Sentí como mis rodillas se raspaban, al igual, que mis brazos y parte de mi cara. El suelo por el cual había caído tenía unas ramas trozadas al igual que pequeñas rocas, por lo cual, sé muy bien, mi cuerpo se quejará una vez, haya parado de rodar.

Me detuve con la cara enterrada en el fango.

Me tomó tiempo levantarme, ya que me dolían las piernas y brazos. Así que lo único que pude hacer, fue gatear hasta llegar a un árbol para poder apoyarme en él hasta que el ardor en mis raspones parara. Me senté en el suelo, mirando el suelo, y sintiendo, mis ojos arder.

Sí, me puse a llorar.

Ya había pasado más del tiempo pedido por mis amigos. Y nadie había venido por mí. Estaba solo, en medio del bosque, donde un animal podría venir a comerme.

Estaba solo, herido, y asustado.

—Qui-Quiero ir a casa…

Enterré mi cara entre ambas manos y lloré aún más. No importaba, al fin de cuentas, nadie me estaba viendo.

O al menos, eso creía yo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó una voz desconocida.

Pero al mismo tiempo, amable y tranquilizadora.

— ¿Estás herido?

_Y fue cuando la vi._

Unas luciérnagas me dieron permiso de verla gracias a su luz. Estaba escondida detrás de un árbol. Vestía una falda blanca y una blusa azul de tirantes. También tenía unas sandalias negras. Por lo que noté, su cabello era azul y era un poco largo. Pero lo que me sorprendió, fue una máscara blanca con líneas rosas y orejas de gato.

Era extraña, pero eso no me importó. Me habían encontrado, alguien había ido por mí, así que, sin tener idea de quien era…

— ¡Gracias por encontrarme! —grité corriendo hacia ella con los brazos extendidos. Estaba asustado, lo único que quería, era abrazar a alguien.

Pero cuando quise acercarme, un golpe en la cabeza me tiró al suelo.

—Itai…

Miré hacia arriba, notando, que la extraña mujer estaba mirando (o eso creo yo) hacia mi dirección. Y, con mi lámpara en la mano, la cual creo usó para pegarme.

— ¡Porque hiciste eso! —le grité adolorido.

—No puedo dejar que un humano me toque.

— ¿Eh? —Parpadeé confundido— ¿Dijiste humano?

Entonces, algo se prendió en mi cabeza.

— ¡¿Eres un espíritu del bosque?!

— ¿Cómo sabes de los espíritus? —me preguntó, por lo que noté, creo que sorprendida.

—Hay cosas que se dicen por ahí. Entonces… ¿Lo eres?—asintió con la cabeza— ¡Sugoi, los chicos no me lo creerán!

No dijo nada.

—Y… ¿Por qué me dijiste que no te tocara? —pregunté, una vez, que me había puesto de pie.

—Porque si un humano me toca, podría desaparecer.

Alcé la ceja, ¿Desaparecer?, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Entonces de nuevo, la curiosidad dentro de mí se activó.

— ¡Sugoi! —corrí de nuevo hacia ella con los brazos extendidos.

Y de nuevo, sentí un golpe en mi cabeza.

—Itai… vaya, entonces sí es cierto que no eres humana, ¡Las mujeres humanas no le pegarían a los niños pequeños!

—Si me tocas voy a desaparecer—miró hacia donde estaba yo—En pocas palabras, si me tocas, seré borrada de este mundo.

Seré borrada… eso quiere decir… ¿Si la tocaba, ella desaparecería para siempre? La miré de nuevo. Y no sé porque, pero pensar en eso, me entristeció un poco. Y por lo que noté al escucharla suspirar, a ella también.

—Eso cambia las cosas—dije, mirando, como ella me extendía la linterna— ¿Eh?

—Toma este lado, te conduciré a la salida del bosque.

Sonreí tanto, que sentí como mis mejillas dolían: — ¡Gracias!

Caminamos, por un largo tiempo. Cada quien tomando aquella linterna de ambos extremos, evitando, que nuestras manos se tocasen. Pero lo entiendo. Era triste saber que, si la tocaba, ella podría desaparecer, pero… ¿Cómo desaparecería?

Volteé hacia arriba, dándome cuenta, de que su cara era la más blanca que jamás había visto, y también, estaba curioso por saber que había tras esa máscara de gato, ¿Y si era una mujer horrenda que solo era amable para luego llevarme a su casa de jengibre y comerme?, ¡No!

— ¿No tienes miedo? —preguntó en voz baja.

Tal vez… debería de haber tenido miedo.

—No. Eres alguien muy amable.

Pero, no le tenía miedo ni temor. Hasta podría decir, que con ella, me sentía seguro y contento.

—Si pudiera tomar tu mano, parecería que estuviésemos en una cita, ¿No lo crees espíritu?

— ¿Qué clase de niño piensa en una cita a la edad que tú tienes?

Supongo que ningún niño, pero ese comentario, esas palabras, habían salido por si solas de mi boca.

Siempre me habían dicho que las mujeres eran charlatanas, que solo hablan y hablan, pero ella era diferente. Ella no buscaba iniciar una conversación, pero si le hablabas, su voz parecía sorprenderse… como si nunca nadie, hubiese querido conversar con ella.

—Mira, ya llegamos—dijo deteniéndose.

En verdad… ¿Ya habíamos llegado? El tiempo me pareció muy corto.

— ¡Gray! —Escuché el grito de mi mamá, Ur, a la distancia— ¡Gray, ya voy por ti!

—Es tiempo de que te vayas—dijo sacudiendo sus sandalias—Pero una advertencia. Entrar al Monte de Dios, específicamente en este bosque es peligroso, por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

_Quizás debí escuchar su advertencia. Quizás, debí asustarme cuando supe que ella no era humana. Pero no pude._

—No me importa si es peligroso o no. Me divertí mucho—sonreí mirándola.

Mientras que detrás de ella, unos pétalos de cerezo volaban junto a unas luciérnagas.

—Soy Gray Fullbuster.

Y el viento de la madrugada de verano, movió sus cabellos azules. Y por extraño que parezca, sentí su mirada sobre mí. Sentí, como un par de ojos ocultos detrás de aquella máscara, me estaban observando. Y nuevamente no sentí miedo, sino, un calor en mi pecho y un aumento de temperatura en mi cara.

Le había dicho mi nombre, quizás, porque quería que ella me dijera también el suyo. Pero no lo hizo, y eso, me puso triste.

—Bu-Bueno—genial, ahora estoy tartamudeando— ¡Vendré mañana a visitarte, así que espérame aquí! —grité volteándome y corriendo, bajando los escalones.

No quería que me dijera que no podía volver a verla, por eso solamente le avisé de mi nueva visita y hui. Porque sí, yo regresaría para platicar más con ella. Me había ayudado, era buena, no tenía por qué temer, ni mucho menos, huir. No importaba si el bosque fuese peligroso, yo sé que ella también quería que regresara, de no ser así, estoy seguro, que no me habría ayudado a salir de ahí. No importaba si no pudiese tocarla, ya pensaría en algo para que pudiéramos divertirnos juntos sin miedo a que desapareciera.

No importaba, si yo no conociese su nombre.

—Es Juvia Loxar…

El susurro fue bajo, pero logre entenderlo por completo. Esa era mi invitación a venir a jugar.

—Entonces… mañana vendré a visitarte Juvia—sonreí hacia el lugar donde sabía que estaba— ¡Es una promesa!

_Una promesa que cumpliría sin importar que._

— ¡Gray! —gritaron mis amigos abrazándome, mientras que mi mamá, me miraba queriéndome asesinar.

— ¡Estábamos tan preocupados! —Me alejé de Lyon— ¡Ven, déjame abrazarte!

— ¡Aléjate de mí!

Estaba cansado, por lo cual, Igneel-san me llevó cargando en su espalda.

Estaba cansado, pero eso no evitó que sonriera al pensar, que mañana, volvería a ver a Juvia, y quien sabe, quizás también, pasado mañana.

—Hey Gray—me llamó Natsu— ¿Viste la cosa espeluznante?

No, no vi nada espeluznante.

—Sí.

Vi un espíritu interesante.

—Y que era—habló Ultear.

Un espíritu muy gentil.

—Un lobo.

Con máscara de gato.

Y con el bonito nombre de Juvia.

_Esa madrugada, entre las flores de sakura y luciérnagas del bosque, conocí, a quien sería mi primer y más grande amor, la encantadora y gentil Juvia Loxar._

* * *

**~ Continuará ~**

* * *

¡Y el primer capitulo fue terminado!, ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Interesante?, ¿Aburrido?, ¿De la patada?

Aclaraciones: Quizás esta narración es muy amplia para un niño de siente años, pero la verdad, los niños pueden pensar así, a pesar de no demostrarlo, ellos son muy maduros en distintas circunstancias. Luego, lo de Juvia no hablando en tercera persona, esto solo fue en el capitulo de hoy, ya que bueno, ella no quería que Gray supiera de su nombre, y hablando en tercera persona, él la habría descubierto.

Este fic no será muy largo, ni tampoco los capítulos, pero los haré con todo mi corazón para que sean de su agrado. Disculpen si hay mucho OoC, pero como sabrán, este es un AU, y también, no sé manejar muy bien a los personjaes.

Espero que les haya gustado. Recibo reviews con cualquier crítica, excepto insultos por favor.

Me despido con un enorme beso. Cuídense.

**N**ana-**c**h_a_n!


	2. Memoria II

Hey, antes que nada quiero darles las gracias por tan bonitos reviews que han dejado. Gracias ellos me dieron ganas de subir el segundo capitulo lo más rápido que pude. La verdad no sé cuantos capítulos tenga el fic, así que, si un día les aviso que llega el capítulo final, aunque tenga pocos capítulos, no se asusten. Que también tendrá un epílogo sorpresa y especial. Los reviews los respondo en PM, pero aquellos que no tienen cuenta, se los respondo aquí mismo.

Muchísimas gracias a: _** xHinamoriKunx, nueiii, RumblingHearts, PaperMoon, ChesseSmile, Misari, Lee Ab Koi, Guest, Usagi-chan, Rain Woman & Medaka-chan.**_

_**Review's anónimos;**_

_**PaperMoon:**_ Thanks for the review. I hope really enjoy this chapter, and yeah, Gruvia is so pretty much amazing!

_**Guest:**_ Gracias por decir que te gusta mi escritura, realmente me esfuerzo para no tener tanta faltas de ortografía y hacer, que lo que escribo llegue a los lectores. Espero y disfrutes de este capítulo.

_**Rain Woman:**_ ¿Te he hecho llorar?, ¡Lo siento mucho!, no era mi intención llegar a tales extremos. Y sí, conforme pasa la historia, aparecerán más personajes de FT.

**Canción recomendada para leer:** _First Love - Utada Hikaru [music box version]_

Muy bien, ya lo sabe, cursiva presente, letra normal los recuerdos. ¡Y ya todo dicho, comencemos a leer el nuevo capítulo!

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**- The Forest of Sakura's flower -**_

_Sí… solo era un niño cuando la conocí. Y no, ella no me causó ninguna emoción de miedo ni temor, sino que, con mis apenas siete años, supe que ella sería muy importante para mí. Quizás, en aquel entonces la pensé como solo una amiga, pero, con el paso del tiempo… Juvia se convirtió en algo mucho más importante._

—_Ya llegué—dije mientras me quitaba los zapatos y me ponía las pantuflas—Huele a…—quemado. Al parecer, Ultear estaba nuevamente, experimentando con sus exóticas recetas._

_Suspiré resignado, aunque con la excusa de que, no comería porque me había detenido a comprar un bocadillo en el camino, además, lo único que quería ahora era lanzarme sobre mi cama. Cerrar los ojos. Comenzar a soñar._

_Y regresar a aquellos veranos donde Juvia estaba a mi lado. Sonriendo para sí misma. Sonriendo ignorando que yo, me daba cuenta de ello._

_Pero eso, en lugar de hacerme sonreír, me da tristeza. Ya que sé, nunca más volveré a verla. Nunca más, volveré a verla sonreír. Y nunca más, volveré a escucharla decir mi nombre con tanto esmero y entusiasmo._

— _Gray, ¿Eres tú?—escuché la voz de Meredy. Sonreí un poco y fui a la sala, donde sé, ella estaba junto a Lyon._

_Los vi a ambos, sentados en un mismo sillón, mientras miraban un catálogo de colores._

—_Hasta que llegas—dijeron detrás de mío con desdén—Por tu culpa Ultear nos dio de comer una de sus comidas extrañas._

—_Sherry no digas eso, no fue tan malo—y como siempre, Meredy estaba en la defensa de mi hermana._

— _¡Pero si Lyon-sama tuvo un horrible dolor de barriga!_

_Y de nuevo, aquí estaba el dolor._

_¿Cómo era que un simple honorífico traía en mí tanto dolor?, ¿Cómo demonios es que esas simples cuatro letras traían tantos recuerdos en mí? Porque… ¿Por qué de todas las personas, la acosadora de Lyon tenía que llamarlo de la misma manera, con la cual, Juvia decía mi nombre?_

_¿Por qué una persona que frecuentaba tanto mi casa, tenía que usar ese doloroso honorífico?_

—_Pero ya estoy mucho mejor—la interrumpió Lyon—Gray ven para acá—suspiré sentándome a su lado—Dime, ¿Qué te parece este color? —dijo mostrándome una muestra de color amarillo— ¿Verdad que es guay?, le decía a Meredy que este color sería mejor para pintar su habitación._

— _¡Nada de eso!, este verde menta es más lindo—me lo mostró— ¿Verdad que sí Gray?_

_No… ningún color era guay, ni tampoco lindo. Ambos colores apestaban._

_Si por mí fuera, escogería el color azul. No importaba la tonalidad, solo que fuera azul._

_Azul, como todo lo que ella poseía. Azul, como sus ropas. Azul, como su largo cabello. Azul… como sus hermosos y melancólicos ojos._

—_Iré a mi cuarto, no tengo tiempo para esto—les dije levantándome e ignorándolos. _

_Mientras yo solo, al subir las escaleras, me perdía entre mis recuerdos._

_El recuerdo de nuestro primer verano juntos, y también, del día en que vi, por primera vez su rostro…_

**~ Memoria II ~**

**. Sus ojos son el océano .**

— ¡Eso estuvo delicioso! —dijo Natsu cuando dejamos de comer sandías, ¿Cómo rayos le había cabido una entera en su panza? — ¡Quiero más!

—Natsu, las sandías son para todos—le regañó Lucy entre suspiros.

Y ahí, comenzaron nuevamente a discutir, sobre si dejar o no, que Natsu comiera más sandía.

Si me lo preguntan, yo ya no quiero estar aquí. Yo, quería caminar, caminar hacia donde los árboles de cerezo estaban. Quería caminar hacia el bosque del Monte de Dios, donde sé, se encontraba aquel espíritu que conocí la noche pasada.

Juvia. Ese es su nombre. Parecido con la palabra lluvia, pero con un sonido diferente.

Le había dicho que regresaría, pero no dije a qué hora, y no regresaría a la madrugada. Seguramente mamá se enojaría y ahora sí, no me dejaría volver a salir de la casa hasta el final de las vacaciones.

Bueno… como nunca tuvimos una hora exacta, entonces significaba que podía llegar a cualquier hora, ¿No?, y las tres de la tarde era cualquier hora, ¿Verdad?

Además, mamá había bajado al pueblo y tardaría en regresar.

— ¡Ultear! —La llamé, ella me contestó con un "Que" —Voy a ir a caminar al bosque.

—Te acompaño.

— ¡No, no, no! —me miró con la ceja alzada. Bueno, era mayor a mí por dos años, por eso solo le estaba avisando—Iré solo.

—Puedes perderte como anoche Gray—me advirtió—Mamá volverá a preocuparse.

—Regresaré en el atardecer. Lo prometo.

Pareció pensarlo con seriedad, pero luego sonrió alborotándome el cabello y con una gran sonrisa.

—Entonces ve pequeño explorador. Pero, si la noche cae y aún no estás aquí, le diré a mamá en dónde estás.

— ¡Sí!

Rápidamente fui hacia la cocina y tomé botellas de agua al igual que mi mochila, y porque no, también unas frutas. Tenía que estar preparado. Pasaría tiempo con Juvia y no quería estar hambriento ni sediento enfrente de ella.

Una vez listo, me puse las sandalias y salí corriendo. Emocionado de que volvería a verla. Tal vez jugaríamos a algo. O quizás platicaríamos para conocernos mejor, no lo sé, pero yo estaba muy emocionado de solo pensar que volvería a estar con ella.

Yo…estaba brincando de alegría al saber, que Juvia podría estar esperando por mí.

Y quien sabe, quizás con muchas ideas sobre cómo divertirnos y pasar el tiempo. Juntos. Ya que, Juvia me daba mucha curiosidad, ya que había muchas cosas que quería saber de ella, tenía muchas preguntas, aunque bueno, sé que no me respondería todas, y también, sé que mis preguntas podrían ser tontas.

Suspiré, notando, como volaban las flores de sakura gracias al viento.

Ya había llegado.

— ¡Juvia! —Grité una vez, que vi los escalones a lo lejos— ¡Juvia estoy aquí!

Pero no había nadie, por más que caminé avanzando escalones, no lograba verla. Volví a gritar su nombre, mirando, el umbral de la entrada al bosque, al igual, que las estatuas en ambos extremos de este.

Tal vez, yo me hice meras ilusiones. Tal vez, la promesa de anoche solamente venía de mi parte. Tal vez… Ella no quería que estuviese aquí.

—Supongo que mejor me voy…

_Pero… estaba equivocado._

— ¿Qué Juvia no te había dicho que regresar podría ser peligroso azabache-kun?

Miré hacia enfrente, subiendo los últimos escalones. Viendo, que ella estaba ahí. Sentada sobre una roca y con una mano sobre la barbilla.

Juvia estaba aquí, ¡Ella estaba esperando por mí!

— ¡Hice una promesa! —Grité corriendo— ¡Dije que vendría a visitarte y aquí estoy!

—Pero si azabache-kun vuelve a perderse, Juvia no podrá hacer nada por él.

¿Eh?, ¿Por qué Juvia hablaba de esa manera tan rara?, ¿Y qué era eso de azabache-kun?, ¡Yo tengo un nombre!

—Etto...

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué hablas de esa manera?, ayer hablaste diferente.

— Juvia habla en tercera persona, únicamente Juvia hizo una excepción anoche porque no quería que supieras su nombre—volteó hacia mi dirección— ¿Te molesta acaso azabache-kun?

— ¡Claro que no!, ¡Me parece muy cool y divertido! —Me paré enfrente de ella—Pero Juvia… yo tengo un nombre, te lo dije ayer.

—Juvia lo sabe azabache-kun.

Fruncí el ceño, pero aun así sonreí, mirando como ella se bajaba de la roca y comenzaba a caminar, claro, yo detrás de ella. Y tal y como había pensado, su cabello era azul. Largo, y de un bonito color azul. Se movía de lado a lado, el aire lo movía en diferentes direcciones. Pero si había algo que también había notado, era que su piel era la más blanca que jamás, había visto en mi vida. No era una piel blanca normal, era un blanco como la hoja de mis cuadernos de la escuela. Era el color blanco de las nubes del cielo, y también, de la nieve que caía en pleno invierno.

Y también, algo más que noté, era que llevaba aquella máscara. Pero bueno, creo que eso era porque ella era un espíritu, ¿No?

—Juvia ha notado que azabache-kun trae una mochila.

— ¡Ah sí! —corrí a su lado—Cómo no sé cuánto tiempo estaré aquí, traje fruta y unas botellas de agua. Si vamos a divertirnos, lo que menos quiero es terminar tirado de cansancio.

—Azabache-kun es un niño muy extraño—dijo—Ven, no te alejes tanto de Juvia.

Y así caminamos. Yo hablando, contándole cosas de mi vida, sobre mi familia, mis amigos, la escuela, mientras que ella me escuchaba con gran atención y también, de vez en cuando, me hacía preguntas, las cuales yo no dudaba en responder.

Se sentía tan bien.

Mirarla, notar todas las diferencias que había en ella con todas las personas que he conocido. Juvia era… era como esos personajes de manga que llegan a tu vida, cuando menos te lo esperas, llega para alegrarla y hacerte sentir, la persona más especial sobre la tierra.

—Ayer en la tarde un niño de tu edad caminaba por aquí. Juvia quiso ayudarlo al ver que se había lastimado, pero cuando él la vio, salió corriendo asustado—decía sin dejar de mirar al frente—Las personas siempre cuando ven a Juvia tienen la misma reacción, pero tú, azabache-kun—se detuvo—Fuiste muy distinto. Incluso, has venido a visitar a Juvia.

Y me di cuenta. La voz de Juvia se escuchaba triste.

Estúpido Lyon, estaba seguro de que él era el niño que Juvia vio ayer, ¡Por su culpa Juvia estaba triste!

—Gracias azabache-kun, gracias por no tenerle miedo a Juvia.

— ¡No me des las gracias! —grité, haciendo que ella se girara—T-Tú no tienes que agradecer nada Juvia. Tu eres buena, no hay porqué tener miedo de ti. Me ayudaste a salir del bosque, incluso esperaste por mí—crucé los brazos—Y si nadie se da cuenta de eso es muy su problema. Ya que ellos se pierden de pasar el tiempo contigo.

Terminé de hablar, pero luego, mis orejas se calentaron ante lo que recién me di cuenta dije. ¡Qué vergonzoso!, y lo peor es que no puedo ver la cara de Juvia como para saber si mis palabras la incomodaron. ¿Y si había dicho algo que no debía?, ¿Y si la ofendí con algo?, ¡Ugh Gray, eres un tonto, tonto, tonto!

—Eres raro…—la escuché decir mientras sentía, sobre mi cabeza, una rama acariciándome—Gracias.

Y lo supe, lo que ella quería hacer ahora era acariciarme, como cuando un adulto está orgulloso de un niño al ver que ha hecho algo bueno. Juvia estaba tratando, a su manera, de tener cierto contacto físico conmigo.

Si tan solo… si tan solo pudiera quitarle esa máscara. Quizás así podría ver cómo es su rostro, quizás, podría ver qué tipo de expresión tiene.

Si tan solo…

—No lo hagas—dijo una voz entre los árboles. Noté que Juvia se alejó de mí y miró hacia el otro lado—Humano, no toques a Juvia.

Parpadeé, mirando hacia donde también ella lo hacía, y lo vi.

Era un hombre, o eso quiero creer yo. Era alto. Su piel… era extraña, ya que estaba hecha de metal, mientras que su cabello, negro como la oscuridad, llegaba hasta su espalda. Tenía los ojos rojos. Y me di cuenta, él no era humano.

—Y-Yo no lo voy a ha-hacer—le respondí nervioso y notando, como avanzaba hacia nosotros.

—Sé lo que estabas pensando. Vi esa expresión en tus ojos y hacia donde iban tus manos—gruñó—Te lo advierto humano, si tocas a Juvia, aunque sea solo un poco, ella se desvanecerá—ahora, en vez de verme a mí, la miró a ella—Y tú sabes que es peligroso que un humano esté aquí.

—Juvia lo sabe.

Un silencio reinó entre ambos. Y aunque ese sujeto daba miedo, noté como su mirada cambiaba con solo ver a Juvia. Era una mirada idéntica a la que Igneel-san le daba a Natsu, o como la que mamá, nos dedicaba a Ultear, Lyon o a mí.

—Si veo que algo está mal, no dudes de que me comeré al chiquillo.

¿Dijo comerme?, ¡Juvia, tengo miedo!

—Juvia no te dejará hacerlo Gajeel-kun. Y si Juvia fuera Gajeel-kun, ahora mismo me iría de aquí. Juvia no cree que Levy-san vea con buenos ojos, como su marido está tarde a la hora de la comida.

Y tan pronto como dijo eso, el hombre de metal desapareció, llevándose consigo, aquel ambiente pesado que había estado en el aire.

—Discúlpalo por favor. Gajeel-kun es un espíritu muy aterrador y gruñón, pero en el fondo es un gran sujeto. Es un poco protector con Juvia.

— ¿Es tu amigo Juvia? —le pregunté. Creí que ella estaba sola en este lugar.

—Es algo más que eso. Gajeel-kun, fue quien cuidó de Juvia todos estos años.

Dijo solo eso, por lo cual, supe que no debía de preguntar más. Así que solo caminé a su lado, mientas tomaba con la mano, un extremo de la rama que Juvia también sostenía. Ella dijo que era para que no me volviera a perder, y para mí estaba bien, ya que era una manera de hacer parecer, que estábamos tomados de la mano.

_Después de aquello, los días de aquel verano pasaron volando._ _Fui todos los días inventando excusas con mi mamá y mis hermanos. _

Todos los días regresaba a donde Juvia. Todos los días ella me esperaba en el mismo lugar. Con la misma máscara, con el mismo color de cabello. Con todo lo que me había llamado la atención de ella. Juvia hablaba en tercera persona, y aunque sonara raro, era divertido, ya que algunas veces yo también lo hacía jugando, aunque claro, ella un no me llamaba Gray, aún seguía con su azabache-kun, y también, seguía sin descubrir la imagen detrás de aquella máscara.

Pero también, cada día jugábamos a cosas diferentes. Un ejemplo fueron las atrapadas, jugábamos hasta que me cansaba, aunque, como ya era sabido, no nos tocábamos, pero usábamos como siempre una rama para mantener contacto. Yo ya me había acostumbrado a eso.

Una vez le traje una tarta de manzana. Ese día ella parecía feliz, lo supe por su manera de hablar. Al principio pensé que ella no podía tocar la tarta ni tampoco comerla, pero no, ella me lo explicó todo…

"Juvia puede tocar cosas físicas. Puede tocarlas, saborearlas, sentirlas, y en casos comerlas. Pero, cuando se trata de una persona, Juvia no puede tocarlas, ya que eso, sería el fin para Juvia."

Yo… era muy feliz estando así con Juvia. Era feliz hablando con ella. Era feliz jugando con ella. Y era feliz… estando junto a ella, aunque tuviésemos el tiempo contado.

_Aunque… hubo una vez que lloré. Y fue en el último día, de nuestro primer verano juntos. _

— ¡Azabache-kun!, ¡Azabache-kun! —gritaba Juvia buscándome, ya que estábamos jugando a las escondidas.

Pero yo era inteligente. Por eso me escondí en la rama en un árbol, en donde veía, como Juvia me buscaba entre arbustos y los troncos. Seguramente ella no tiene ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, seguramente, el último lugar en el que Juvia me buscaría sería aquí.

Es extraño… me sentía, raro.

Desde que conocí a Juvia me siento así. No lo sé, pero cada vez que la veo, siento algo extraño en mi estómago, también, mis manos suelen sudar mucho al igual que mi cara. Y no, no era por el verano, ya que yo usaba ropa muy fresca como para sudar debido al clima. Y algunas veces, cuando me habla, o me pilla mirándola, mi cara se calienta y mi corazón late con mucha prisa.

_Era solo un niño, era claro, que en aquel entonces, no sabía lo que me sucedía._

—Juvia se rinde…

— ¡Aquí estoy! —grité colgándome en la rama con los pies, mientras sentía, como mi playera caía sobre mi cara.

— ¿Quién ganó entonces azabache-kun?

—Digamos que fue un empate—respondí mirándola de cabeza. Y también, escuchando, como la rama crujía.

—Azabache-kun baja de ahí, podría ser peligroso.

Asentí, intentando levantarme. Pero entonces, fue cuando la rama se quebró. Haciéndome caer, mientras yo, no dejaba de ver a Juvia.

¿Es posible que, cuando sabes que algo malo podría ocurrirte, lo único que te importa es alguien más?, ¿Es posible que sabiendo lo que me sucedería, yo no podía dejar de verla a ella?, ni mucho menos, cuando miro, como va acercando sus manos para atraparme.

¡No, no quiero esto, no quiero que me atrapes Juvia!

No quería que me tocara, no quería ni siquiera rozarla, no quería que se fuera, ¡No quiero eso!

¡No quiero dejar de ver a Juvia!

— ¡No lo hagas Juvia! —le grité, viendo, como se detenía.

Y también, sintiendo como caía sobre un arbusto y las ramas me rasguñaban.

Pero eso no importaba, no importaba los rasguños que tuviese, no importaba en lo absoluto, lo que importaba es que ahora Juvia, estaba agachada en frente mío. Ella estaba ahí, ella no se había ido.

—Gracias al cielo…—murmuré sintiendo mis ojos arder—Gracias al cielo Juvia…

— ¿Azabache-kun?

— ¡Nunca me vuelvas a asustar así! —La miré, sintiendo ya las lágrimas caer— ¡No importa lo que suceda Juvia, no importa si algo malo pueda pasarme, por ningún motivo se te ocurra tocarme me entendiste!

—…

— ¡No quiero que desaparezcas!

Agaché la cabeza y lloré, lloré mucho. No me importaba si ella estaba ahí, no me importaba si se reía de mí. Tenía miedo. Juvia estuvo a muy poco de tocarme, estuvo a punto de romper la regla, ella, estuvo a punto de hacerse desvanecer para siempre. Y todo por mi culpa… ¡Todo por mi culpa!

Pero entonces, entre mis lloriqueos, vi, como una máscara se era puesta delicadamente sobre el césped, y también, como aquella rama de siempre, me acariciaba la cabeza.

—Entonces Juvia lo siente, Gray-sama.

— ¿Gray-sama? —pregunté sorprendido pero sin levantar la cabeza.

— ¿Prefieres azabache-kun entonces?

—No… Gray-sama está bien—dije, mirando, como unas pequeñas gotas de agua caían sobre el césped, cerca, de donde Juvia estaba inclinada.

Por lo cual mejor levanté la cabeza, sorprendiéndome, de lo que había encontrado.

_Y esa fue, la primera vez, que vi realmente quien era Juvia Loxar._

Tenía el rostro delgado y blanco, nariz y bocas pequeñas. Un rostro muy bonito, mucho más bonito que el de mamá. Pero también, tenía unos grandes y extraños ojos azules. No comunes como el azul normal, no ese color aburrido. Sus ojos eran, como ver el océano. Tan oscuros pero brillantes según la luz que le pones.

Estoy seguro de que si los ángeles existiesen, serían como ella. Ya que para mí, Juvia ahora mismo, era lo más parecido que había visto a un ángel.

Juvia, mi amiga fantasmal, era hermosa.

—Vamos Gray-sama, si quieres llorar hazlo. Juvia no se burlará de ti.

Vi los gestos que hacía, gestos que ocultaba detrás de la máscara y que nunca, en todos estos días, había podido ver. Vi como sus ojos me miraban, vi como sus mejillas se sonrosaban, y también, como al igual que yo, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—Juvia jamás se reirá de Gray-sama.

Le hice caso y volví a llorar, solo que esta vez, con el confortamiento de que ahora, podría ver qué clase de expresión podía hacer Juvia al momento de mirarme. Ahora, yo podía ver aquel cariño que Juvia tenía en sus ojos cuando me miraba.

_Y desde ese momento, ella se metió en mi corazón._

—Juvia…—le hablé una vez que habíamos salido del bosque— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que, un día me iba a ir de aquí cuando mis vacaciones terminaran? —Asintió— Bueno… ese día llegó. Mañana me iré muy temprano.

Se quedó en silencio. Pero ahora, pude ver claramente como una pequeña sonrisa estaba en sus labios.

—Está bien Gray-sama. Juvia lo esperará el próximo año—dijo colocándose de nuevo aquella máscara de gato, mientras que, una sonrisa, se ponía en mi rostro.

Ya que con esas palabras, Juvia me había dicho que quería que volviera. Ella realmente, quiere pasar tiempo conmigo, al igual, que yo con ella.

— ¡Es una promesa Juvia!

Di media vuelta y comencé a correr, mientras que su rostro, se repetía en mi mente un montón de veces.

Y no, no sabía que sentimiento era esto que sentía, pero estaba seguro, esto era algo solo mío. Ese sentimiento era algo valioso y especial, y nada ni nadie, me lo arrebataría.

_Luego de aquel día, los meses pasaron volando. Hasta que un nuevo verano llegó. Pero en ninguna estación, había dejado de pensar en aquel sentimiento que Juvia Loxar había logrado despertar en mí desde ese día._

_Nunca dejé de pensar en ella y en sus ojos melancólicos, desde ese día, hasta la fecha. _

* * *

**~ Continuará ~**

* * *

¡En verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo!, me alegro mucho de que esta historia haya sido recibida con los brazos abiertos. Ya que en verdad, estoy muy entusiasmada con este nuevo proyecto (aclaro, mi fic Hitsuhina Quinto Piso aun sigue en pie), pero como es una trama diferente, necesito más tiempo para actualizarla.

Espero y este segundo capítulo les haya gustado. Y también, que sus lindos reviews no paren de llegar.

Me despido con un enorme beso. Cuídense.

**N**ana-**c**h_a_n!


End file.
